Should It Be?
by Kamilia
Summary: After three years of dating Helia broke up with Flora to be with a cheerleader. As time moves on and the damage already done he realized the mistake he has made and tries to repair things with her but is he too late? Has he lost her forever to someone else or will they get back together? Only time will tell if they should be together once again.
1. The Break Up

Her soft hands held the microphone tightly as she tried to position it properly on the stand.

"Hey, Flora." The brunette looked away from the microphone to see her boyfriend and best friend. They have been best friends for seventeen years and in a relationship for only three years.

His dark blue hair was cut into short, spiky fringes. His skin fair and eyes as blue as aqua. Outfit consisted of a light blue shirt with a navy blue jeans and a blue and gold jacket that had the _'Red Fountain Goats'_ stitched into it.

"Helia," Her red lips planted a smile. "What are you doing here? Thought you had football practice."

"We need to talk, Flo." His tone sounded serious.

Flora smile turned upside down. Her hands let go of the microphone. "What is this about?"

"Let's take a walk first." The seventeen year old quietly suggested.

She nodded. Stepping out of the garage of the two storey house she occupied with her Grandmother, Flora pulled down the door to close it.

The wind blew her waist length brunette hair from side to side. Her bright jade coloured eyes showed signs of worry. The dark skin female walked over to her boyfriend wearing a green demin shorts with a short sleeve pink shirt, pink, ankle high heel boots and a green four leaf clover choker.

She wrapped her arms around one of Helia's before walking along the sidewalk.

"I know things have been busy lately." She spoke softly. "You with football and me with my music and dancing but hopefully we can…"

"Flora, I have something to say." He cut her off.

"Then say it." She replied.

"It's over." He told her.

Flora stopped in her tracks. "What?"

"Us." He sighed. "We are over. There is someone else."

She removed her hands from around his. "It's Diaspro, isn't it?"

Diaspro was a nineteen year old cheerleader for the school. She was in her last year of high school along with Helia and Flora. The blonde cheerleader was held back for undisclosed reasons. It was a guess on Flora's part but she had heard that the two were spending a lot of time together.

"Yeah." He turned around.

"Yeah." Flora wanted so badly to cry. "Don't do this, Helia. Please we can work this out. I will try harder, I won't miss a game. Promise."

"You will be miserable." He turned to face her. "Both of us will be. It's not who you are."

"Who am I?" She questioned.

"You are Flora Linepha. Beautiful, smart, multi-talented and head strong." He answered. "You are also wonderful and hate football and think it's stupid. We fight a lot of the time and things with her just seem easier. Sorry Flora and I hope one day you can forgive me for this."

"Sorry Helia but I can't." Flora started backing away from him. "The thing is I never will." She ran away, crying.

* * *

Knocking on a solid oak door Helia waited for a few second before it opened to reveal Aisha, one of his and Flora's closet friend. She had on a blue jumpsuit with a purple undershirt. Her hair is just as long as Flora and a darker shade of brown than hers.

"What's wrong?" She asked seeing the male crying.

"I broke up with Flora." He replied.

"What?!" She opened the door wider to let him in.

Helia entered the brown coloured two storey house.

Closing it, he asked. "What am I going to do? She is my best friend and now that we have broken up things will become weird."

"Expect bitterness, anger, frustration then acceptance." Aisha told him.

"That's it?" He asked. "What about now?"

"Now you will do nothing." She told him. "I am going over to the house to talk to her. Eventually she will be okay."

"But she didn't look okay." He gently curled one of his hands into a fist. "She didn't look okay at all."

* * *

_In Flora's room_

The brunette laid on the bed curled into a ball like position. Aisha stood over the night table that had a broken picture frame of Flora and Helia, smiling while embraced in each other's arms.

Aisha took up the broken frame to get a better look of it.

"I feel like my inside is broken." Flora cried.

"First heartbreak is always the most painful." Aisha commented.

Flora groaned in pained as she shifted a little. "The pain is so unbearable."

Aisha placed the picture back onto the table. "Maybe some alone time is the best."

"Yeah." Flora agreed.

Aisha clicked off the light before leaving the heartbroken girl.

* * *

An hour later, Flora's Grandmother, Griselda came into the room. "Hey sweetie. Aisha told me what happened. You feel like talking?"

Flora didn't answer. "Flora?" She walked over to the female and felt her temperature. "You okay? You're burning up. Codatorta, get in here!" She yelled.

Her boyfriend of almost two years entered the room. He was muscular in body and fair in skin. His brown hair was short and he wore a blue shirt with a white pants.

"What is it, dear?" He asked. He saw Flora position and quickly rushed over to her. Codatorta felt her pulse and forehead before pulling out his phone. "Hello? This is Doctor Codatorta of the Magix Hospital. I need an ambulance for 137 Princess Road."

* * *

In an half an hour time the ambulance drove up to the hospital entrance. The medical personals pulled Flora whom was on a stretcher now out of the vehicle and rushed into the building. Griselda and Codatorta ran behind them worried.

Reaching into the ER section of the hospital Codatorta stopped in front of the first available room and held onto Griselda. "This is where you have to stop, sweetheart. Don't worry she is in the best hands, mine."

The medical personals rushed Flora into the room that the two were in front of after they had finished changing her into a hospital gown.

He rushed into the room while Griselda became even more nervous. This was the first time she was on this end of the Emergency Room. She was a nurse and was always the one inside helping the doctors.

Collapsing into the nearest chair, the elderly female thought back to when she helped delivered Flora seventeen years and a few months ago. She was so happy and proud to receive her first and only grandchild. Then her mind flashed to when Flora was growing up with her daughter and son in law before they passed away two years ago. She remembered cuddling and comforting her through the pain.

* * *

Three hours later.

The surgery went successfully and Flora was in a room sleeping.

Griselda entered the room with her beau behind her. She was overjoyed that Flora came out alive but was also worried.

Codatorta told her. "The surgery went as expected. Her body will take time to recover though."

"I know it, I know it." She replied. "But I can't bring myself to walk out of this room. Talk about a rotten day. First her boyfriend of three years broke up with her then her appendix busted."

"You sure aren't a very quiet Grandmother." Flora groaned.

The two adults turned to see the brunette slowly opening her eyes. "Flora…"

"I thought the pain was trying to warn me about Helia. It turns out it was trying to tell me something about myself."

* * *

"What about flowers?" Disapro asked as she and Helia walked around the hospital gift shop.

It's been a day since Flora entered the hospital and news travelled fast around her school.

"Flowers are a little romantic." Helia shot down the idea. Even though he and Flo broke up, he still cared deeply about her.

"I guess." The blonde answered.

"After yesterday she more than likely wants to throw them at me." He continued to walk around the shop.

"How about chocolates?" She held up a small box of caramel.

"Chocolates Diaspro? She just had stomach surgery." He yelled.

She placed the item back down. "I think it's best if I leave."

Helia sighed sadly. "I am so sorry. I just feel…"

"I know how you feel." She reassured him. "But this isn't your fault, Helia. It was just an unlucky faith of events. It's not your fault."

"I feel like it is." He responded. Helia took out a pink envelope with a get well card in it and threw it in the trash. "Let's get out of here. I am the last person she wants to see anyway."

* * *

Flora used the remote to flick through the stations. Clearly nothing interesting was on so she gave up and shut off the television set.

On point her friends Aisha and Stella entered the room with balloons. "Hey girl." Stella smiled. "You look... great."

"Stella you don't have to lie. I know I look like crap." Flora reassured her.

"Oh then you seriously look like crap." The blonde took a seat at the edge of the bed.

Aisha sighed as she sat on the other side of the bed. "What did the doctor say?"

"Codatorta said the scar is low enough down so I can still wear a two piece."

"That's good." Stella smiled. "Glad to see you're doing alright. The entire school was talking about it this morning."

"What about Helia?" She asked. "Does he know? Is he going to come see me?"

"He knows alright." Aisha stated.

"He just doesn't care then." Flora felt her heart break even more.

"I think he is afraid to come and upset you." Stella suggested.

"It's fine you guys." Flora turned to her side to face the wall. "The one good thing about having a near dead experience is that it really put things into perceptive for you. The whole Helia/Diaspro thing doesn't seem all that important anymore."

"That's great." Aisha and Stella looked relieved. "Really?"

"No." Flora was trying not to cry. "Not really."

"So they got you on really good pain meds or what?" The girls looked to see Roy resting against the door frame. He is a drummer for Flora's band as well as her former schoolmate. Roy left almost a year ago.

Flora held back the tears before sitting up.

"We will see you later." Stella pushed herself and Aisha out of the room.

"Bye Flo." Aisha said before leaving.

"I guess." She tried to get more comfortable, answering his question. "Hi."

"So it is entirely possible that you won't remember I was here." He shut the door as soon as the girls left.

"Maybe." She replied. "Anything is possible."

"Then it is possible that you also wouldn't remember me saying my heart broke into a million pieces when I heard you were in the hospital." He planted his hand onto hers.

Flora removed her hand. She still loved Helia even though they just broke up. "Maybe not."

"Those pieces were put back together when I heard you were going to be alright." He understood.

"I know I should be counting my blessings but all I can think about is Helia." Flora commented.

Roy felt a way talking about Helia. The door opened to reveal Flora's Grandmother. "Beat it, young man."

"No problem." He got up and bolted out of the room.

Grams took a seat beside the in pain brunette. "What was this I hear about Helia?"

Flora took a deep breath. "Even though we broke up all I can think about is Helia. He broke up with me to be with this cheerleader on the school team name Diaspro."

"I am sorry Flora." Griselda hugged her for a moment.

"The worst part is I don't want to talk to anyone else about this but him." She admitted. "He is my best friend."

"I know sweetie."

"I just can't believe he stopped caring about me. Even though we are over I at least though he would care about me as a friend. Looks like our friendship died along with our relationship."

An elderly thin lady entered the room with a transparent garbage bin and cleaning equipment. "Mind if I take out the trash?" She pointed to the almost full trash bin in the room.

"Sure." Flora told her. Looking through the transparent bin she saw a pink envelope with her name on it. It had Helia's hand writing on it. "Hey that has my name on it."

The cleaning lady looked at what she was talking about before using one of her gloved hand to take out the envelope.

"Here you go, honey." She handed it to the brunette.

Flora took it and smelt a familiar cologne. "It is without a doubt from Helia. I know that cologne anywhere." She took out a purple and white card. Reading it, she said. "Dear Flora, I feel so helpless right now. More than anything I want to be there for you but I don't know how. In spite of everything that has happened between us I use want you to know that…" The card stopped there. "That's all he wrote. Why didn't he finish it?"

The cleaning lady answered. "But he did finish it, it just doesn't have an ending."

Griselda nodded in agreement as the cleaning lady left. Flora rested back onto the pillow wondering what happens next.


	2. Starting To Move On

One Week Later

Flora stood in front of her locker door looking at a picture of her and Helia. Helia had on his blue and yellow football gear while Flora had on his green jacket and a pink shirt with a blue mini skirt and pink wedge heel shoes.

"Flora!" She heard Aisha's voice. The brunette closed the door to see Aisha running towards her wearing a purple jumpsuit with a blue undershirt and black ankle high heel boot. Her hair let down and reached down to her butt.

Aisha spotted dead in her tracks and looked at her closet friend. She had on a pink jeans shorts with a green blouse matching colour choker and pink ankle high heel boot. Her hair was caught up in a high ponytail with her bangs surrounding her face. To her Flora looked the same expect for the black circles around her eyes.

"Where is Stella? I want to get how bad I look out of the way." Flora groaned.

"She is..."

"Over here." Stella ran down the hall wearing a gopher custom. Spotting in front of her friends Stella took off the gopher head and let her long blonde hair reach down to her back.

"What is this?" Flora asked.

"This is the outfit for the school mascot." Stella chimed.

"I thought the school mascot was a goat?" The brunette asked.

"So did I." Aisha stated.

"Well Coach Griffin gave me this outfit and told to preform in it today." The blonde answered. "I questioned her about it but the old foot was pretty sure my ass should be in this."

Flora held up her hands. "I am in too much pain to wrap my mind around this. Ready for lunch?"

"Let me go change first." Stella headed to the Sport's Department Changing room.

Aisha and Flora followed her.

* * *

Entering the canteen Flora said. "I am going to find us a seat."

"What about lunch?" Stella asked.

"Cordatroda made lunch for me today while asking for my Grandmother's hand in marriage." Flora replied. "Can you pick up and orange juice for me?"

"Sure." Aisha answered.

Flora scanned the room till a free table caught her eye. Walking to it she crashed into somebody.

Managing to stay on her feet Flora looked to see Helia.

"Oh hey Flora. Is this weird for you as it is for me?" He stated.

The brunette bit her lips for a few seconds before answering. "Please Helia. I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Hey Helia." Diaspro walked over to him wearing a soft pink dress with the green jacket Helia had given to Flora when they were going out. "I saved us a seat."

"Thanks Diaspro." Looking at Flora, he said. "I will see you around then."

The two walked away.

Flora took a seat on the table she saw from earlier and waited on Aisha and Stella to come.

* * *

At The Game

Flora and Aisha sat in the stands watching the cheerleaders doing their routine. Helia was at the front of them cheering on Diaspro. He had on his blue and yellow football outfit.

Flora rolled her eyes and commented. "Anyone can do that."

"I hear jealously speaking." Aisha sang.

Flora sighed. "Helia cut me off like a pest for some cheerleader. Our relationship was a joke and I was a sucker for believing that he really did loved me."

"Don't say that. He did love you." Aisha stated.

"Yeah right. If he loved me than why couldn't he have tried to make our relationship work instead of dumping me when things got tough for something easier?"

"That only Helia can answer."

Flora looked down to see Stella waving to them. She and Aisha waved back before the whistle heard. Stella ran onto the field in her gopher outfit and started doing her routine.

* * *

After the game Aisha had to go home early while Stella had gone to the locker room to change. Flora slowly headed to the locker room to wait on Stella. Walking though the empty hallway she heard Helia and Diaspro talking.

About to turn into another hallway Flora saw the couple holding hands. She stopped and held her head down.

"Your asking me? I wasn't even there." Helia said.

The blonde giggled.

The two saw the brunette and stopped. Releasing their hold from each other's hand, he was the first to speak. "Oh hey Flora."

"Hey Flora, you are looking a lot better." Diaspro said nicely.

_'Yeah right.' _She thought. "Thanks."

As strange as it sounded Flora didn't hate Diaspro just Helia for breaking her heart and discarding her like used goods.

She walked between them to head towards the locker room. Diaspro began walking away while Helia looked at Flora for a few seconds before following his girlfriend.

* * *

Sitting in her garage Flora was stringing her base guitar. Hearing a knock on the door she looked up to see Roy wearing a dark blue pants and light blue shirt.

"Hey Raccoon eyes." Roy jokily said.

"Hey Roy." She replied. "What are you doing here?"

"To check up on you. Heard you got out of the hospital yesterday. How are you feeling?"

"In a little pain but can deal with it."

Roy took a seat beside her. "Saw the old lady and her boyfriend head out. You sure you should be alone right now?"

"The doctor said it was alright and if anything they are a phone call away." Flora replied. "He is going to purpose to her tonight."

"That's good to hear." He took up an electric guitar.

Starting to play it Flora enjoyed the music played.

* * *

Helia had to walked passed Flora's house on his way home and saw Roy playing for Flora while the brunette smiled and rocked to it.

He stopped. This was the first time he saw her smiling since the breaking up and thought. _'Helia, your so stupid.' _

The raven hair male continued walking home.


End file.
